


Decadence

by ElliottRook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nudity, mentions but not descriptions of sex, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook
Summary: Extravagant surprises are easier for Gabriel than for Sam...but that's what makes Gabriel appreciate them.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a roleplay prompt written by my wife <3

When Gabriel did it for Sam, it was romantic.

Sam texted from the Impala to let Gabriel know the hunt was over, and that he'd be in the motel room in fifteen minutes.

Gabriel could do a lot with fifteen minutes. By the time Sam arrived, the entire room (save for a path on the floor so that Sam could walk from the door to the bed) was covered in lit candles giving off a soft, elegant glow. There was chilled champagne in elegant flutes, strawberries, and chocolate to dip them in, and Gabriel lying naked across silk sheets (the motel's cheap cotton tucked away, to be returned with a snap of the fingers only after Sam was packing up for the next town).

To say Sam appreciated the gesture was an understatement. They made love throughout the entire afternoon, and when Sam was spent Gabriel curled up next to him, covering him with wings that only existed on a metaphysical plane, but that kept Sam warm nonetheless. When Sam woke, it was to a candlelit dinner and decadent dessert.

Gabriel stayed overnight, even though he didn't need to sleep, just so Sam wouldn't be alone, and packed Sam's duffel in the morning with a snap of his fingers, before leaving him with a goodbye kiss designed to leave Sam aching for their next meeting. It definitely worked.

~*~

When Sam did it for Gabriel, it was so much more than romantic.

Gabriel received a handwritten invitation (couriered by Castiel) with the address to a hotel room--a nicer hotel than the Winchesters tended to frequent, Gabriel realized, the second he arrived just inside the door. It was a damn suite; possibly a honeymoon suite.

Sam had also spread candles everywhere he could, though not as many. There were only so many votives to a bag, after all, but Sam had filled out the space between them with rose petals, red and white and yellow, scattered everywhere. Gabriel found his way to the bedroom of the suite by following the pathway outlined, littered with a trail of clothes--Sam's jacket, Sam's boots, Sam's shirt, Sam's pants...Sam's socks...Sam's boxers, hanging from the door handle...

Inside the bedroom, Sam was laying on his stomach on the bed, facing the doorway, stark naked. There were a few more candles, but these were long-burning tapers in holders. There was champagne, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream, all sitting on one of the nightstands. Sam grinned at Gabriel.

Gabriel shook his head. "All this, for me?" he asked, smiling softly, and closing the bedroom door behind him.

Sam shrugged. "You've done so much more for me," he pointed out. "Dinner in Paris, sunsets in Rome, theater in New York, all at the drop of a hat...this is nothing."

Gabriel frowned. "No, Sammy...this must've taken you hours to get together, and it couldn't've been cheap..."

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

"I mean, yeah, Sam, I can do that kind of thing for you, anytime you want, and I love to do it...but it's...it's not hard. It's literally a snap and we can be anywhere in the world, with anything you want to do. You actually had to put a ton of time and effort into this..." Gabriel came over to the bed and sat down, leaning over to kiss Sam softly. "You actually--this was a lot of _work_." Not that Sam never made romantic gestures, but it was usually more like saying flowery things, or giving Gabriel a footrub, or sharing sweets instead of making Gabriel conjure his own. This was different; this was well-thought-out, this was designed, this was a couple of hours of arranging things after _who knew_ how long planning--and all just so Gabriel would feel appreciated. An angel who could've thrown the same thing together in a second if Sam had asked him to just do it--but Sam had chosen the hard way, to surprise him.

Sam nodded, tangling long fingers into Gabriel's hair. "You're worth it."

And suddenly it clicked. Gabriel had known Sam cared about him, they'd been saying "I love you" long enough that it was casual now, and Gabriel was aware that Sam wasn't usually a casual fuck kind of guy (at least not when he had his soul), but then was the first time Gabriel realized that Sam loved him, _really_ loved him, long-haul, commitment, permanent kind of _loved_ him.

"Aww, Sammy..." Gabriel wiped at his eyes. "I'm not, but I'm not gonna argue with you."

Sam looked up at the archangel with a look of wonder in his eyes. "Gabe...are you just now realizing this?" he asked softly--and of course he put it together; he was always able to figure out what was going through Gabriel's head, even if Gabriel had existed for too many years to count before Sam was in the world. "For a nearly all-powerful being, sometimes you're a little slow on the uptake," Sam said fondly. He pulled Gabriel down for another kiss and proceeded to spend the evening (and the morning) showing Gabriel just how much he really, truly loved him.

If that was the night when Gabriel first considered that maybe his (crazy, territorial, _preposterous_ ) idea of giving Sam a ring wasn't so far-fetched, well, nobody needed to know that but him.


End file.
